The Phantom
by snickums10
Summary: "Ladies and Gentlemen" a deep voice came from somewhere, ringing in everyone's ears. "It pleases me to hear such beautiful music, a violin pushed to its limits by a master musician. What a wondrous sound we receive."
1. The Show Begins

**A/N: This is one of my best story Ideas, in my opinion ^.^' But I got the idea from Phantom of the Opera, but the story line is all mine. **

* * *

><p>Lukas's eyes beamed; his heart quickening. A piece of cool wood tucked gently into the crook of his neck. Dark, luscious, purple curtains hung before him, gently kissing the ground. The curtains slowly opened before him as hidden men on either side pulled ropes that reached up into the metal heaven overhead. A large audience of finely dressed men and delicately dressed women sat before him, waiting, watching.<p>

Show time.

Lukas nodded to himself and kissed the bow of his instrument before playing a single, beautifully carried out note. Then the magic happened. Lukas gently rocked back and forth as he nailed every single note, causing the sounds of his violin to dance and push off the walls, filling the crowd before him with different stages of rhythm. Sorrow. Followed by a content and peaceful string of notes. Then an energetic boom as he roughly rocked back and forth on the violin, bemusing many and bringing some to tears.

The finale was upon him, Lukas fiddled a final cord that caused the beautiful diamond chandelier to hum along with it. This was it, the final note, what Lukas believed to be the hardest part of the song; his fingers dwindled on the strings. So close, he had to nail it.

It was upon him but suddenly, the lights of the mighty theater went black, the chandelier, no longer gleaming beautifully. Women screamed and Lukas was thrown off, he could hear people shouting words that seemed to be similar to ghost and phantom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" a deep voice came from somewhere, ringing in everyone's ears. "It pleases me to hear such beautiful music, a violin pushed to its limits by a master musician. What a wondrous sound we receive."

With that a blindingly bright light shined down onto Lukas. He covered his eyes and peered around, audiences stared at him in what seemed to be a mixture of glee and fear.

"Now, what is better than music? A bit of entertainment you might say? I would say so! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my performance!" With that, another bright and blinding light appeared and shun up at the metal grates above the stage. There, dressed in a black coat, was the phantom.

People quickly begin running towards the stage but also away from it. They were screaming at Lukas, telling him to come to them. But truthfully, Lukas was lost, he stood there in the spotlight, blinded by confusion. The phantom jumped down and landed on the stage behind Lukas who tried to turn around. His effort was useless as the mysterious phantom grabbed him.

Lukas got a glance of the man before he called out "now my disappearing act!" a smoke ball rolled out of his sleeve into his hand and he whipped it to the ground. A large cloud of smoke surrounded the two and they were gone.

Then everything went black for Lukas, he couldn't even recall holding onto his violin when they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter One! Hope you liked it~ More to come~**


	2. A Hand Full of Powder

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Just the images of the Phantom flashed through his mind. A white mask, covering both eyes but trailed off to one side of his face. Blond hair that seemed to be spiked; maybe that was 'part of the act', and a red collar peeking out from the black coat which he could also tell had a red underside.<p>

This mysterious person seemed to like the color for when he awoke, he was in a red room on a velvet couch.

Lukas looked around and there, sitting before him, was the phantom. He jumped, scared and trying to get away from this masked man.

"Now now, calm down, Lukas" He did it. The phantom said his name, how did he even know his name? This scared Lukas slightly.

"E-Excuse me, but how do you know my name?"

The phantom smirked "why, you are the unknown legend, from a time before theater was created!"

"That seems a bit obscure don't you think? I am just a boy after all"

"And a handsome one at that, but truthfully, I only know your name because of the posters hung throughout and around my theater."

"That makes more sense." Lukas grumbled, getting annoyed.

"However, because this is my theater, you will do as I wish, and I wish for you to play for me"

"That seems a bit selfish, doesn't it?"

The phantom chuckled; Lukas was starting to dislike that menacing chuckle. "It may seem selfish but I have a gift for you." the Phantom grinned.

Lukas knew it; he was a sucker for gifts so he simply asked "What?"

Then, in an instant, almost like he had a calling card, the Phantom held out his hands. And covering them was large pile of shining powder. Now Lukas knew this was a strange gift so he took some in his hand. It was cool and calming, but at the same time, it had fire to it, the powder tickled his hands and Lukas couldn't help but smile at this.

The Phantom smiled at him then took a big breath of air, blowing the powder so it would scatter and cover the entire top of Lukas.

Lukas coughed and wiped his eyes, he felt dizzy but the warm sensation covered him wherever the powder touched. He felt wonderful.

"Now, play for me" the Phantom insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 coming soon! hope you enjoyed the suspense~**


	3. Encore

**A/N: Chapter 3~ Enjoy, sorry these are so short but um yeah ^.^'**

* * *

><p>Lukas nodded tiredly then looked around, realizing his violin was still out of his possession. "Where is my violin?" he questioned.<p>

"I have it here for you, I must say, this is a mighty fine piece of wood you have here." The Phantom complimented before handing Lukas his instrument.

"Thank you" Lukas said before standing up and nestlings the instrument in the crook of his neck.

Lukas begun with a slow chord, falling into an easy rhythm. The sound vibrated the room, creating a beautiful harmony.

The Phantom closed his masked eyes and listened, soon realizing that Lukas was playing the same beautiful and complicated song as his performance. The bow danced gingerly across copper and brass strings. The violin itself singing as vibrations hummed through its oak frame.

Lukas leaned into the song, letting it hold and wrap itself around him. He was coming upon the finale. The blond strummed intensely, nailing every note.

This was it, the final chord and he nailed it perfectly. His eyes closed tight as he let the sound drift out and beyond his reach.

And when he opened his eyes, Lukas was back on the theater stage, the only difference was how the audience was not the finely dressed men and women he remembered. No, the audience was full of men and women with exotic white masks, which ranged from smooth and delicate to bulky and scary.

"Your audience wants an encore"

Lukas froze. Suddenly everything came rushing back, the blackout, the red room, and the mysterious powder. But the memory that hit Lukas the hardest was the Phantom.

A slender gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and Lukas spun on his heals to face the masked man.

"Leave me alone!" Lukas shouted but was cut off from a second hand that was slapped gently onto his face.

"Now why would I do that?" the Phantom begun with a smirk. "You are to play again for my people and myself"

Lukas pulled the hand glued to his mouth away. "You can't make me"

"Have you forgotten? I can give you a bit of magic"

"Magic! There is nothing magical about this!"

The audience all stared at the scene taking place before them. White masks glaring under the light of the chandelier.

"I suggest you play, the audience can become angered if they don't get a show." the Phantom stared blankly.

Lukas wasn't sure what to think anymore. But the audience seemed to have a shadow of darkness that seemed to contradict the brilliant pearl white masks. Lukas shivered and held the slender violin up to his chin.

With a shaky breath he began to play ever so delicately.


End file.
